Game On
Game On (formerly known as PlayStation Hub) Was a Gaming YouTube channel that was originally created by Los, Lefty, WildCat, ClavaTCM, McWither, and RemotePlayMob. WildCat's role on the channel was to inform the viewers on what was going on in the gaming industry in general, and not just exclusively talking about PlayStation. When he's not available to report the news, Lefty would take the News Anchor role instead. History In the Summer of 2017, the owner of the PlayStation Nation community on Google Plus known as Lefty would invite WildCat to help create a channel that would serve as the community's official channel on YouTube. In the Summer of 2017, the owner of the PlayStation Nation community known as Lefty would invite WildCat and Los along with a few others to help create the Official YouTube channel for the community. And originally, PS Hub would mention and link the community in the Channel's Bio to anyone that wished to join it. During the Channel's early days: WildCat, Lefty, Los, McWither, ClavaTCM, and RemotePlayMob would all post content on the channel. But it was around late 2017 that RemotePlayMob would removed from the channel due to lack of content on the channel. But little did the crew know, Mob still had access to the channel, and would remove all of the channel's videos and blocked everyone who operated the channel (except for WildCat). When the group found out what he did, He was quickly blocked and stripped of the control he once had on the channel. The group attempted to get the videos originally terminated back, But YouTube's team informed them that there was nothing they could do about it. In the Aftermath, the group would learn from its mistakes and would be more cautious from the previous incident. Over time, the channel would quickly recover and continue its growth going into 2018. Where new members would join at the same time: Missyt1012, GimikiGamer, Ivan, Crystal B, RockPlays, Dr.Zombie, Iamcertifiedlynk, JigSawKitty, and HeartsandControllers. Departure of WildCat and Lefty, Decline, and Closure In Spring 2018, WildCat would begin to lose his grip on the channel when his role greatly reduced to Site Manager. And in May 2018, WildCat would announce on his channel "The WCT" that he was removed for lack of active uploads and lack of more effort in his videos. Unlike RemotePlayMob's removal, WildCat would accept the removal without criticism of his colleagues and promised to learn from his mistakes. In the Aftermath, WildCat would occasionally comment on their videos wishing them well and praising new member RockPlays for his presentation. Out of all the members in the community, WildCat would remain in contact with Lefty. PlayStation Hub would gain two members: Vincent Stormz and BilboSwaggins80. In December 2018, Lefty revealed to WildCat that he left PlayStation Hub in November at the peak of the channel's growth. He states that the channel has been on the decline in views, and that he was the only one getting higher view counts in the first place. By the end of 2018: HeartsandControllers, Ivan, GimikiGamer, McWither, Dr.Zombie, Iamcertifiedlynk, and JigSawKitty would all leave PlayStation Hub as well. On December 27, 2018. Los would change the name of PlayStation Hub to Game On. This move would come as a result of the group re-branding rather than starting over scratch. In a reply to a comment, They originally considered abandoning the channel altogether, but decided to remain on the existing channel and would expand to PC and Xbox content. At the time of Lefty's departure, PS Hub had 1,200 subscribers. But as of 2019, the re-branded Game On has shrunk to 1,084 subscribers. And somewhere in Spring 2019, Los would close down the Channel for good. After 2 years of operations.